vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Grimorios de Esther
Los grimorios de Esther son una serie de libros que dejó Esther, la bruja original, que contienen hechizos y rituales que ella creó, estudió o interpretó. Los grimorios están actualmente en posesión de la Familia Mikaelson, aunque Elijah previamente le había prometido algunas páginas a Davina Claire para ayudarla a controlar su magia como parte de un trato que él había alcanzado con ella. Esto ya no era necesario después de la finalización de la cosecha. Los libros fueron luego deseados por Genevieve. Se cree que tuvo la intención de usar los libros para aumentar el poder del Aquelarre. Es posible que el Hechizo de Inmortalidad que usó para convertir a sus hijos en vampiros se encuentre en uno de estos libros. Historia En Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Davina practica y ejecuta el hechizo de Desnudo de uno de sus grimorios. Se lo dio Elijah porque la vida de la hija de Klaus y de Hayley estaba en peligro. Tenía la impresión de que él le había dado el hechizo para ayudarla a aprender a controlar su magia. Sin embargo, las verdaderas intenciones de Elijah eran que Davina completara el hechizo que se usaba, desconocido para Davina, con magia representativa, que también rompió el vínculo entre Hayley y Sophie Deveraux. En The Big Uneasy, Genevieve preparó el robo de la grimorios por sí misma. Esther de hechizos son infame, incluso a la generación actual de las brujas, y ella trató de fortalecer su propio aquelarre y su magia con los hechizos de Esther . Ella envía a alguien para que asegure que Klaus se está en la fiesta. Klaus sin embargo sospecha de Genevieve y sus intenciones de robar los libros y esperó a enfrentarse a ella. Klaus mata al hombre envía después a Genevieve una caja con las manos como espantosos regalo, burlándose de ella por pensar que iba a estar sin protección. En An Unblinking Death, Elijah ocultó los grimorios a Klaus, de modo, que no puede utilizarlos para lo que él había planificado con los Media Luna (lobos). Elijah más tarde, decide volver al lado con su hermano y los Media Luna para el inminente guerra. Paginas y hechizos conocidos Hechizo de desanudar Las páginas del hechizo de desanudamiento fueron las primeras páginas dadas a Davina por Elijah en Fruit of the Poisoned Tree para que, sin su conocimiento, ella pueda romper el vínculo que Sophie Deveraux había creado entre ella y Hayley Marshall. Según Elijah, el hechizo es uno de los últimos hechizos de Esther y requiere mucho poder para dominar con éxito. El hechizo se realiza deshaciendo mágicamente un nudo Sanguinum que las brujas usan en magia representacional. Conjuro: Phesmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit. Hechizo para atrapar espíritu En Le Grand Guignol, Elijah le da un hechizo del grimorio de su madre a Monique Deveraux. Este hechizo asegurará que Celeste Dubois no pueda saltar a otro cuerpo una vez que se suicide. En cambio, volverá a su cuerpo original. El hechizo es exitoso y Celeste regresa a su propio cuerpo. Elijah la mata para siempre después de reunirse con su cuerpo. El hechizo se realizó reuniendo los huesos del objetivo y colocándolos en el suelo. El cráneo del objetivo fue ungido antes de ser cubierto por una gruesa sábana blanca. Conjuro: À ses restes, retourne au sol. Hechizo para anillos diurnos En An Unblinking Death, Klaus le dio a Davina el hechizo para crear un anillo de luz del día como muestra de buena voluntad, por lo que podría usarlo para Josh. El hechizo fue ampliamente conocido por las brujas a través de los siglos y fue creado por la creadora de vampiros, la poderosa bruja Esther. Cuando Katerina Petrova huyó de Klaus en 1492 Inglaterra, hizo una copia de este hechizo para eventualmente hacer que una bruja hiciera su anillo u otras joyas diurnas. Los Strix a través de Elijah ganó este hechizo y Marcel por la familia Original durante sus más de 200 años durante su tiempo en Nueva Orleans. Hechizo para los anillos de luz de luna En The Battle of New Orleans, Klaus, para obtener numerosos anillos de luz de luna para la manada de Hayley, le da a Genevieve el hechizo del grimorio de su madre. Esto es básicamente la contraparte del hechizo de luz diurna para los vampiros. Une la magia protectora a las piedras de cianita negra, liberando a los hombres lobo de la inconveniencia de tener que encender la luna llena. Genevieve cambió el hechizo con algunos otros del grimorio de Esther para mejorar la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad de los usuarios de los hombres lobo. Finalmente, la combinación permite que uno lo use, el acceso a su mordida que es venenoso para los vampiros. Este hechizo se realiza alrededor de un grupo de velas cuando la luna llena alcanza su ápice. Las piedras se colocan en un patrón espiral dentro de un patrón circular de sal. En el episodio, las gotas de sangre de un hombre lobo que no tiene que girar se salpican sobre ellas. El conjuro se canta entonces hasta que se vean marcas de arañazos en las piedras. Sin embargo, el lobo cuya sangre fue ofrecida debe pagar un alto precio: cuando un lobo que usa los anillos se beneficia de su poder, simplemente está sacando fuerza del primero, causando desorientación, hambre insaciable y debilidad en general. Conjuro: Matere Lunare Tua Vi'rtuse. Hechizo de resurrección En De una cuna a una tumba, Davina usó este hechizo para resucitar a Mikael. Una bruja que lanza este hechizo debe canalizar el poder de un Nexus Vorti, un evento tan infrecuente que es casi milagroso. Dibujó un círculo en el suelo con tiza blanca y creó otro círculo dentro dispersando lo que parecen ser las cenizas de Mikael. Tomó objetos oscuros creados por las brujas que le precedieron desde el escondite secreto del padre Kieran para ayudarla en su hechizo. Luego los colocó en las cuatro esquinas de la brújula en el círculo. Ella cantó las palabras cuando Mikael lentamente y dolorosamente volvió a la carne. El puro agotamiento de lanzar este hechizo causó que Davina perdiera el conocimiento temporalmente. Sin embargo, ella se despertó a tiempo para revelar una captura en el hechizo. Uno de los objetos oscuros que usaba para devolver a Mikael era un brazalete que le permitía tener control completo sobre el paradero de Mikael, de alguna manera uniéndolos. Mikael no puede estar demasiado lejos de Davina, porque el brazalete mágicamente "lo arrastra", mostrando que este hechizo podría ser manipulado a elección del lanzador. Conjuro: La cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. From ash to bone, from bone to flesh, from flesh to life. Hechizo de brecha mental En Exquisite Corpse, Esther, poseyendo a la bruja anterior, Lenore, ahora un vampiro, le dio a Freya el hechizo para romper la mente de Eva con el fin de liberar la mente subconsciente de Rebekah. Conjuro: Pontem Praesidio. Anchora Immortalibus. Per menta mi heava cor anmina. Pontem Praesidio. Anchora Immortalibus. Hechizo de desvincular línea de sangre En A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina finalmente pudo terminar y lanzar el hechizo para desvincular línea de sangre, dado el agente vinculante adecuado, el corazón de un vampiro no secuestrado. Ella quería actuar sobre Klaus y Elijah, aunque Elijah fue liberado del hechizo antes de que pudiera completarlo. Klaus, sin embargo, no fue tan afortunado y ella pudo desvincular a todos sus padres. La enorme cantidad de magia oscura que se lanzó creó un Nexus Vorti. Conjuro: Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem. Hechizo de sellado del espíritu En Alone with Everybody, Davina utilizó uno de los Grimorios de Esther para sellar el espíritu de Finn dentro de su cuerpo de vampiro para evitar que robe y posea el cuerpo de otra bruja. Conjuro: Lié cle vie la lumiere le sien lache. Trivia *Los grimorios tienen alrededor de mil años de antigüedad, los grimorios más antiguos que se conocen y posiblemente estén en Elder Futhark o uno de sus derivados, ya que se mostró a Esther utilizando estas runas en Relaciones peligrosas para lanzar el hechizo de enlace. *En An Unblinking Death, Elijah escondió el grimorio de Klaus porque sospecha que el repentino interés de Klaus en el grimorio tiene algo que ver con su negocio con la Manada Lobo Creciente. *El hechizo para los anillos de luz de la luna está en el grimorio. *En The Originals: The Rise, Elijah menciona que los grimorios se guardaron como un mito para evitar que las brujas pusieran sus manos sobre los poderosos hechizos que contenían. **Más tarde, esto demostraría ser beneficioso por parte de Mikaelson, ya que la anciana bruja, Genevieve, intentó en varias ocasiones obtener el codiciado libro de hechizos. Ella dice: "Su libro de hechizos contiene encantamientos que podemos usar para nuestros propios fines. Puedo robarlo para nuestro aquelarre y nunca más podremos volver a someternos". *En Where Nothing Stays Buried, Freya habla del hechizo de vampiro original de Esther y declara que "de acuerdo con su grimorio, solo la bruja que lanzó el hechizo podría deshacerlo". Esto implica que tanto el Hechizo de Vampiro Original como el Ritual de Reversión de Vampirismo (que Esther intentó en All My Children) estaban contenidos dentro. *En The Bloody Crown, Freya combinó el Hechizo de sueño de inmortalidad de Dahlia y el Ritual de enlace original de Esther para salvar a sus hermanos y a ella misma de la muerte. Es probable que el hechizo de enlace original estuviera contenido dentro del grimorio para que Freya pueda utilizar el hechizo.